Nieve en los tobillos
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Tras la caida de los Potter, la muerte de Peter y el encarcelamiento de Sirius, Remus pasa su primera Navidad completamente solo. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


**N/A:** _Chicas, mi espíritu navideño sigue igual de perdido que el año pasado. Sin embargo fanfiction y yo tenemos una cita por estas fechas a la que no puedo faltar. Me habria encantado escribir una historia para cada una de vosotras, pero el Olentzero (el sustituto de Papa Noel donde yo vivo) no me ha traido los dias de cien horas que le pedí en mi carta. Este es mi regalito de Navidad para todas vosotras y espero que lo disfruteis. MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD y MEJOR AÑO 2008.  
Especialmente va por vosotras, no hace falta que diga nombres, ya sabeis quienes soisOs quiero!!! (¿he dicho yo eso? Oo me vuelvo cariñosa por Navidad, pero no os acostumbreis :p ) _

* * *

**NIEVE EN LOS TOBILLOS  
_by Elea_**

Cuando diciembre trae la nieve a la cumbre de las montañas y arrastra una brisa heladora hasta las orillas del lago, los terrenos de Hogwarts se preparan para recibir una blanca Navidad.  
Cada año, coincidiendo con la salida a Hogsmeade de mediados de mes, Hogwarts despertaba cubierto por un elegante y espeso manto blanco. Sin embargo, el invierno de 1993 parecía retrasarse y los primeros copos de nieve se hicieron esperar hasta la mañana de Navidad. Los alumnos olvidaron el sabroso desayuno que les aguardaba en la mesa y, tras desenvolver apresuradamente sus regalos y vestirse con gruesos jerseys de lana bajo las túnicas, se precipitaron a dejar las huellas de sus zapatos sobre la primera nevada del año.

12 años atrás, el mundo mágico había perdido sus ánimos de celebración. Tan señaladas fechas se recibieron sobriamente, con la herida aun abierta de la caída de los Potter y numerosos derramamientos de sangre inocente que salpicaban a demasiadas familias. La amenaza de guerra estaba servida en cada mesa, con el terror y la inseguridad como acompañantes. Nadie se atrevía a colgar luces de vivos colores ni a alzar la voz con canciones populares de Navidad. Los barrios mágicos cubrían de luto sus verdaderos temores y, por primera vez en varias décadas, Hogwarts no daba cobijo a ningún alumno durante la noche de Navidad.

No muy lejos de allí, en las frías montañas que arropaban la pequeña localidad de Hogsmeade, el tímido sol de la mañana se colaba a través de las grietas abiertas en la roca, dando una merecida tregua al temporal que había azotado la zona. La nieve perdía su esponjosa textura y los carámbanos de hielo se desprendían del techo dando forma a frías gotas de agua helada. Remus abrió los ojos, desvelado por el agudo escozor de una nueva herida en su brazo. La luna había menguado y sus efectos se hacían visibles a la luz del día. Había dejado de sangrar, pero tardaría en cerrarse si no se aplicaba un ungüento de luparia en las próximas horas. Descubrió restos de sangre en el paladar y una pequeña magulladura en el labio inferior. Había sido un sueño profundo, una transformación larga que le alejaba de sus últimos recuerdos racionales. Se estremeció por el frío y la nieve le ubicó en pleno invierno. Y la silueta de un castillo majestuoso, avistada desde la entrada a la cueva, le hizo rememorar las siete nevadas más especiales de su vida. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se acomodó su viejo abrigo y descendió por el empinado sendero que comunicaba con la entrada a Hogsmeade.

Había madrugado más que el propio pueblo. Las aceras estaban salpicadas por un intacto manto de nieve y las contraventanas no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Remus arrastró los pies hasta las _Tres Escobas_, tentado por una taza de chocolate caliente y una chimenea al rojo vivo antes de emprender su viaje de vuelta a Londres para reunirse con La Orden. _O lo que quedaba de ella_. Empujó la puerta de madera con decisión pero no cedió. Insistió, cegado por el frío de las calles y el dolor de su herida, hasta que reparó en la modesta inscripción de _cerrado_ que se había grabado en la madera de la puerta. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo y comprendió que el único lugar del poblado que podría cobijarle a tan temprana hora era una taberna poco acogedora situada a varias calles de allí.  
Llegó a _Cabeza de Puerco_ con los pantalones empapados hasta las rodillas y el frío clavado en los pulmones. La puerta dejó escapar un chirrido agudo que atrajo la atención de los últimos borrachos de la noche, que aún brindaban con cerveza en la barra. El tabernero le dedicó una fugaz mirada antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus asuntos. Remus saludó modestamente y, tras sacudirse la nieve del pelo, avanzó hasta el fondo del local, evitando tropezarse con las jarras vacías y cuerpos inconscientes que recubrían el suelo. Sin desprenderse de su viejo abrigo y su raída bufanda de lana, Remus tomó asiento en una apartada mesa de madera, cercana a la chimenea.

- ¿Le importa si…? – preguntó educadamente cuando el tabernero le llevó su desayuno, señalando un ejemplar de El Profeta que corregía la cojera de una vieja silla.

- Usted mismo – escupió con hoscamente – Es de ayer, señor.

Remus soltó un par de sickles sobre la mesa y dio las gracias con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. _Usted, señor_. Aquel hombre le doblaba la edad y no le trataba como el chiquillo que era. La luna de diciembre le había debilitado demasiado. Había pasado varios días sin probar bocado, sin dormir bajo un techo acogedor y desgarrándose la piel con los peligros de las montañas. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, desgastado, y el esplendor de su juventud se había debilitado. A sus escasos 22 años, lucía una espesa melena salpicada de cabellos grises, imborrables cicatrices de lunas pasadas y una palidez espectral que resaltaba su aspecto enfermizo. Y no era más que un reflejo de lo de dentro, lo que nadie podía ver ni sentir.

Sorbió de su taza y sintió la insípida textura del chocolate mezclarse con el sabor férrico de sus labios. Estiró meticulosamente el arrugado pergamino de _El Profeta_ y dio un repaso a los encabezamientos. Esperanzadoras declaraciones de los altos cargos, desmintiendo los rumores sobre una inminente guerra. Mensajes tranquilizadores desde los cimientos del ministerio y compasivos actos públicos para limpiar las manchas de sangre que se apuntaban directamente al Ministro. Homenajes, últimos funerales y las más insinceras condolencias a los familiares de unas victimas a las que ni se habían molestado en identificar. Las páginas centrales estaban dedicadas a un arriesgado reportaje sobre el estado de salud de los Longbottom y _lo que el Ministerio omitió sobre su tortura_. Remus no daba crédito a la falta de escrúpulos con la que Rita Skeeter describía su atrevida irrupción en San Mungo y la soltura con la que edulcoraba información confidencial a la que jamás debió tener acceso. A Remus se le revolvió el estomago y volvió la página sin haber terminado de digerir las farsas de la primera columna. Un rígido comunicado de Azkabán encabezaba la contraportada y la edición se cerraba con una columna de detenciones, falsas pistas y rumores nada alentadores.

Dobló minuciosamente el periódico y lo apartó a un lado. Fue entonces cuando, al posar la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa, reparó en un insignificante detalle de la parte superior de la portada. _24 de diciembre_, lo que, según las palabras del tabernero, le situaba en el día de Navidad.

No fue capaz de terminar su desayuno. Se le atragantaban sus más recientes recuerdos, mezclados con las duras palabras de _El Profeta_ y sus sentimientos más sombríos. Dejó que la puerta de la taberna se cerrara sonoramente a sus espaldas y deambuló durante horas por las calles, aun desiertas, de la pequeña localidad. Nevaba persistentemente y la ventisca, afilada, dejaba huella sobre la piel desnuda de su rostro. A Remus poco le importaba dejar una puerta abierta al dolor y caer enfermo de nuevo. Sería una simple caricia en comparación con las profundas heridas que aún le desgarraban las entrañas.  
Se detuvo ante un tablón de anuncios que conservaba viejos recortes de _El Profeta_. Se trataba, en su mayoría, de macabros ataques y atroces derramamientos de sangre acompañados por las necrológicas correspondientes. Las piernas le flaquearon cuando, recubierto por recortes mas recientes, el rostro de Sirius en el momento de su detención se cruzó con su mirada. Sus ojos irradiaban inocencia, pero Remus era el único que parecía (que quería) verla.  
No estaba muy seguro de que regresar a Londres fuera una buena idea, pero tampoco tenía ningún lugar al que acudir. Era Navidad y nadie le esperaba en casa. Nadie le recibiría en el Valle de Godric. Nadie le había reservado una silla en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Se le agrietarían las cicatrices cuando Sirius no abriese la puerta de Grimmauld Place, ni James estuviera allí para estrecharle entre sus brazos, ni Peter para saludar dulcemente desde atrás. El dolor era desgarrador al vislumbrar entre sus recuerdos la imagen, los ojos, de Sirius. Se debatía entre el odio y el cariño, la venganza y la lealtad. Le había considerado parte de su vida durante tantos años y había resultado ser un Black más. Sus años en Hogwarts habían estado marcados por una táctica indecorosa. Habían trazado para él un plan escrupulosamente detallado que, con ágiles movimientos y una interpretación esplendorosa, había resultado tan creíble entre las paredes de Gryffindor que nadie habría sospechado jamás de las verdaderas intenciones de Sirius. Había demasiado dolor en las lágrimas que había derramado por la pérdida de James, Lily y Peter. Pero lo que realmente le hería era no haber tenido jamás a Sirius. Quería creer que era, seguía siendo, su amigo, que todo había sido un malentendido, que el Ministerio se había aferrado a una excusa fácil y varios oportunos testimonios de escasa credibilidad. No podía concebir a Sirius bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Ni siquiera en sus mas lóbregas pesadillas tenia cabida una idea tan absurda. Pero los hechos, las pistas y las pruebas le alejaban cada vez más de la inocencia. Y aunque fuera doloroso volver la espalda a una de las razones más sólidas de su existencia, la memoria de James, Peter y Lily merecía el sacrificio.

El profesor Snape había preparado un caldero de humeante poción matalobos y se le había llevado, muy amablemente hasta su despacho, acompañada del ultimo numero de _El Profeta_. Tal derroche de cortesía había desconcertado por completo a Remus, que recién levantado no daba crédito al repentino espíritu navideño que había invadido a su compañero. Sin embargo, sus expectativas de haber presenciado un milagro se disiparon cuando desplegó el noticiero y los ojos de Sirius Black le miraron de frente desde la primera plana. La fotografía abarcaba la mayor parte del pergamino y solamente se dedicaban unas líneas a los rumores sobre los últimos lugares en los que, tanto magos como muggles, habían asegurado verlo. Se trataba de la misma fotografía agresiva y amenazante que se había publicado desde el escándalo de su huida de Azkabán. Al pie de foto, una desorbitada cifra restaba protagonismo al mago retratado. Como obra caritativa de Navidad, habían duplicado el precio de su cabeza y cualquier pista sobre su paradero seria suculentamente recompensada en galeones y cestas de dulces navideños. La poción tenia un gusto a acónito que a Remus le resultó amargo al mezclarse con el rencor, la impotencia y la lealtad, a la altura del pecho. Arrugó el periódico delicadamente y las calumnias de sus páginas avivaron las llamas de la pequeña chimenea.  
Desde la diminuta ventana de su despacho, Remus Lupin sintió el frío de un palmo de nieve acariciándole los tobillos veinte años atrás, los gritos de Peter al resbalar a la orilla del lago, las carcajadas de James al hechizar unas bolas para que persiguieran sin descanso a los chicos de Slytherin y la mirada de Sirius recibiéndole, tras la ultima transformación, justo a tiempo para incorporarse a su travesura navideña. La misma mirada que se consumía entre el calor de las llamas y que le hacia arder en deseos de abrazar a su viejo amigo, al que después de doce años presentía cada vez más cerca.

**F I N**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!!! muchas gracias por haberme aguantado hasta el final!! Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis, para cualquier cosa que querais decirme haced click en GO y dejadme un review :p_

_Hasta la próxima!!! y MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!_

_**Elea**_


End file.
